To Walk Again In Edoras
by Setsuna529
Summary: Merry and Theoden have a friendly discussion in the streets of Edoras. Please Review.


Disclaimer: Thank you, Master Tolkien, for your wonderful stories. To you and yours do these creations belong; I hope that I may borrow them in order to expand upon and add to your masterpiece. Thank you for inspiring me to write and for drawing me into a world from which I wish I will not have to return. With all my heart, thank you.   


'...when the great fall, the less must lead...'   
- Aragorn son of Arathorn,   
_The Two Towers: The Riders of Rohan_

Merry was filled with wonder as he stood in a great hall of richly-woven coloured tapestries and towering pillars of carven stone. Before him sat a regal man, proud and erect, robed in gold and black. Fair was his hair that flowed past his shoulders, and his eyes were bright and wise. 

With a shout of joy and amazement Merry cried, 'Theoden King! Surely this must be the Lord of Rohan I see before me?' 

'Nay,' the man replied; 'for Eomer King is the ruler of that great kingdom now. But your eyes do not deceive you, Meriadoc son of Saradoc, of the Shire. It is I, Theoden Thengel's son, as I once was.' 

Merry fell to one knee before him and bowed his head in reverence. 'For what reason am I honoured with your presence, my lord?' 

Theoden rose from his seat and offered Merry a kind hand. 'Come, my friend; it is just Theoden now. We have many things to talk about.' 

As Merry took his hand Theoden smiled with a fatherly warmth; with heart uplifted, Merry smiled back. 

The two left the golden hall of Meduseld, glittering as it was in the bright sunshine of morning, and together strolled down the wide street that ran through the city. Birds chirped, and the crystal stream that flowed throughout Edoras in smooth-hewn channels of stone sparkled in the sunlight. The street was emp ty save for a peaceful wind that blew gently around them. 

'Before we get into other things, I must first thank you,' Theoden began, after a thoughtful silence. 

'Thank me? For what?' 

'It was because of you that Eowyn was able to slay the dreaded Black Captain, and it gives my heart great joy to know that she is alive and well.' 

At the mention of the Nazgul chieftain, Merry's right arm went limp and cold; and the Sun itself even seemed to dim at the thought of that sinister being. 

Theoden placed a comforting hand on Merry's shoulder. 'Do not despair; that fell creature has been destroyed and will not return. Let it plague your dreams no longer.' 

And at that the cloud that had been hiding the Sun in a cheerless gloom quickly dissipated and all was once more sunny and joyful. 

Merry then looked at Theoden, confusion set in his inquiring eyes. 'How is it that you have come to know all this, especially regarding the Lady Eowyn, my lord? Assuredly you had not learned of it ere your death, had you?' 

'Ah.' Theoden laughed, a deep, rich sound. 'There are some things one learns after death's door has been passed. But each must wait for his own time to learn them,' he added, noticing an eager gleam of curiousity in the hobbit's eyes. 'There is much r egarding my own homeland that I already know,' Theoden continued, 'such as Eomer's choices of action as king and the marriage of Lady Eowyn to Gondor's Steward, Faramir son of Denethor. The crowning and marriage of King Elessar I have also perceived; it gladdens me to know that Gondor is in the hands of such a worthy king. A better friend and ally the Rohirrim have never known, save perhaps Gandalf Greyhame. As for Sauron and his Ring, I can only assume that both were fully and properly destroyed?' 

Merry nodded. 'Quite so. Gandalf says that Middle-earth shall never again feel the Dark Lord's presence, and those he commanded have either fled or been killed.' 

Theoden gave a solemn nod. 'Then it is true; the Age of Sauron has indeed ended. I am glad of it,' he said with a smile at Merry. 'Now then, tell me, for I am quite curious: how came you hobbits upon that wond'rous pipeweed of yours? You seem to hold it in rather high esteem.' 

Merry smiled as he launched into the story of old Tobold Hornblower, of Longbottom in the Southfarthing. Theoden listened with an eager and attentive ear, and together they walked, side by side, down the vacant street discussing herb-lore as two friends reunited, as indeed they were. 

Outside, the Sun shone warm and bright, and Merry slept soundly. And as he dreamt, a peaceful smile spread across his face.


End file.
